Veronica Mona
'' :"I know how to keep a lady occupied. If you know what I mean." ''- Vera, in Dressed to Kill. Veronica 'Vera' Mona is a notorious killer for hire that specialises in killing her targets using genetically modified hornets, wasps and bees, as well as hornet poisons and pheromones. Character Appearance Vera is very tall, with long limbs and bowed legs. She has thin, pale skin and brown-grey hair. She mostly wears purple clothing; a purple shirt, purple trousers, dark purple shoes, a tall hat and a cape with a round golden clasp. Despite being tall and lanky, she is fairly muscular. Personality Vera is friendly and chatty, outwardly roguishly charming. She is a sucker for a gamble and is a bit of a cad, known to be flirtatious and witty. She retains this laid-back attitude while making deals, often haggling with her customers, and does not seem to take business seriously, which often causes others to not take her seriously in return. However, if her customer tries to take her for a fool or con her, she will show how serious she can be. Although she may not be conventionally very bright, she is crafty and cunning when it comes to plans, deals and dumpster diving. She can be a little kooky, naming all of her 'pets' individually and hoarding items. Her attitude also hides deep-set self esteem issues, largely originating from her poor upbringing and tragic past. She shows a desire to break out of her murderous occupation, but does not have the self esteem to pursue a less lowly career. Abilities She is a quick runner and an adept parkour artist. She is very street-smart and cunning, and is a fairly good negotiator. As her alias suggests, she is a skilled beekeeper and has command over a large army or bees, wasps and (notably) hornets. Quite infamously, she will do nearly anything for money. History As a child, she was abused physically and verbally by her father, and neglected by her mother, particularly after her older brother, Virgil Mona, left to study business. After many incidents with child psychologists, she began befriending bees and hornets in the sprawling back yard of Mona Manor, Old Trashton. This led to the 'natural causes' she describes that killed her parents. She became homeless for a while (from which stems her hoarding tendencies and fear of starvation/poverty), and became a gun for hire out of sheer desperation, later developing her technique to the infamous 'hornet hitwoman' status it now holds. She is a self-tought apiarist and 'chemist', of sorts. Currently, she is notoriously wanted; she owns an apartment in New Trashton, filled with her hoarded goods, the apartment block (The Purple Pheasant) 's basement being converted into a huge hive complex. However, her current residence is Sarkham Island Penitentiary, which she has repeatedly broken out of. It is reported that she wanted to go into science, or theater, before becoming a hitwoman. Trivia * She was the second-place winner of the Colkinom Character Competition, and will appear in an upcoming installation of Snail-Boy Comics. * Her name is a pun on 'pheromones'. * She is allergic to bright lights, and sunburns very easily. * In non-canon comic Dressed to Kill, she is established to show romantic interest in Cassandra Cobra. * It is believed that her fascination with putting moustaches on things stems from nearly every prominent male figure of her life having a moustache. * She has developed a verbal tic that involves her adding unnecessary pluralisation to some words - she adds 'S' or 'es' to the ends of random words as she speaks. For example, she may say 'the quicks brown fox jumpses overs the lazy dog'. Category:Normos Category:Females Category:Hired Arms Category:Mona Family